Tori's Problem
by RAIKIM4everlover
Summary: What if Tori is being abused at home? but by who? I suck at summaries so please give my story a shot. Read and Review please! TANDRE/BADE/and slight CABBIE. I NEED SUGGESTIONS AND IDEAS FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS! PLEASE GIVE ME SOME! Rating because i am paranoid and for the abuse.


**This is a random fanfic I came up with. Enjoy!**

Tori's POV

I woke up from the sound of my alarm clock. I got up groggily and shut it off, and made my way downstairs for breakfast. I saw Trina already in the kitchen and making eggs so I thought she was making it for both of us. Boy was I wrong.

"Hey Trina, are you making both of us eggs?" I asked her. She looked really angry.

"NO! I didn't! Oh I am SO sorry that I didn't make you your eggs, little miss PRINCESS!" She yelled at me. I was stunned by that outburst. But I was even more surprised when she took the hot pan off of the stove and hit me in the head with it and held it there, waiting for the pan to leave a burn mark to match the bruise that would appear later today.

"TRINA STOP!" I shouted at her, but to no avail. She just hit me repeatedly all over the place and possibly broke my ankle with it. She finally stopped about five minutes later and went back to making eggs for herself. I just tried to get up, while putting up with the searing pain in my left ankle, and went upstairs and got ready for school.

I got to my room, crawling, and I went for my closet, not caring what I wore today. I just wanted to get to school and get this day over with. Then I came to a realization. I didn't have a ride to school. There was no way that I was getting a ride from Trina, but I didn't want anyone else to know about this until absolutely necessary.

"TORI COME ON! I'M DRIVING YOU TO SCHOOL!" Trina yelled from downstairs. Great, I thought, no breakfast, no safe ride, perfect start to your morning Tori.

I walk, no, limp downstairs and get into Trina's car and I sit in the passenger seat quietly the whole way to school. During that time, I apply, or try to anyway, makeup to my bruises and burns. The problem was my ankle though. Even Cat would see through my disguise if I tried to fake being alright. I sighed knowing that it was going to be a long day.

"What are you sighing about? I'm giving you a ride to school, I thing you should be grateful that I didn't let you walk to school." She told me. I muttered a whatever, and then earned a slap from Trina. "What did you just say?" she asked angrily. She was almost Jade scary right now. Oh who am I kidding; I would prefer Jade right now.

"Thank you Trina." I told her. She muttered whatever and pulled into the parking lot. I got out and walked or limped as fast as I could with my injured ankle.

I limped all the way to my locker, put stuff in it, and tried to get to the nearest janitors closet before Trina came in. I was truly terrified of her right now.

When I reached the closet, I opened the door, went in, and tried to close it, but a combat boot stopped it from closing. A few seconds later, Beck appeared. He came in, and closed the door behind him. Obviously Jade was elsewhere or he wouldn't risk this. He didn't exactly want me dead or his girlfriend facing a murder charge.

"Hey." He said softly. I sheepishly smiled back. I sat on the ground before I fell to the ground. He obviously sensed that I was about to because he helped me sit down. "Want to tell me what happened to your leg?" he asked me. I sighed and looked down.

"I tripped and sprained it." I lied. By the looks of it, he didn't believe me, but he didn't push.

"Well you should get it looked at by the nurse. It looks broken." He told me as he helped me out of the janitors closet and over to the nurses office. He told me that he had to go meet Jade, but that he would be back in a few minutes, then he added hopefully.

Jade's POV

I was walking to my locker when I saw Beck coming towards me. He looked confused about something.

"What's up babe?" I asked him. He looked at me and smiled.

"Nothing." he said before kissing me passionately. I cut it short when I saw Andre coming towards us with a worried expression.

"What's up Andre?" I asked him. He looked around and finally answered me.

"Have you seen Tori?" he asked me. I shook my head no, but Beck nodded yes. Andre looked really hopeful and asked him where.

"She was limping towards the janitors closet earlier so I followed her and noticed that her leg might be broken so I took her to the nurses office." He told him. So that's what he was so bothered about. Whatever, like I care about her.

"What?" Andre asked in a loud voice. I sighed and he turned to me, looking annoyed and wazzed off.

"He. Said. That. Tori. Is. In. The. Nurses. Office." I said slowly as if I was talking to a person with mental problems. Andre looked ready to kill. But that person would be me.

"Yea I heard him Jade. But who would do that to Tori?" he asked. One person came to mind. Her jealous sister; Trina Vega. The girl that nobody likes. I turned to Andre and smirked. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Beck give me a questioning look.

"Two words; Trina. Vega." I said simply. Everyone looked shocked, but I ignored their looks at me. I knew I was right and even though I really don't like Tori, Trina still had no reason to do that to her, and I was going to kill her for it.


End file.
